


A World Of Madness

by TheUpdogAcademy



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mentioned Ben Hargreeves, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Silent Hill Universe, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Symbolism, The Hargreeves all have different birthdays, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUpdogAcademy/pseuds/TheUpdogAcademy
Summary: After attending their father’s funeral back home, Luther plans a family trip and Diego is very reluctant to go. But thanks to his (now surprisingly sober) youngest brother, he’s along for the ride. And of course things start going wrong for them. They always do.However, they weren’t expecting reality to flip itself on it’s head. Now, they’re about to find out just how deep the rabbit hole goes and how dark it can get on the way down, while learning more about each other AND themselves in the process.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 25
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue - Float Up From Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to work on this for a while now, but I kept procrastinating and finally got around to starting this. I’m overly excited about this writing in particular so I am hoping to update it as frequently as I can, while still taking my time in doing so.
> 
> It’s been a good while since I’ve written anything, so I’m not sure if I’ve still got it or not. We’ll see I guess.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> REMINDER NOTE: Please remember to check the tags, as I will be adding onto them as I update the fic. Heavier topics may be touched upon later, so stay safe!
> 
> Fic title is based on A World Of Madness from the Silent Hill 2 soundtrack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never take your dreams lightly. You can learn all kinds of things from them if you really stop to think.

_“Hello?!”_

_  
_ _  
_ _His voice echoed down the empty, dark hallway and then dropped off into an eerie silence._

_What sounded like howls of the dead- or the damned, to be more accurate- were the only other sounds filling the corridor. Quiet enough like whispers on the wind, but loud enough to cause a disturbance._

_There was no source, yet they were a constant and it made him question his sanity._

_A dim glow from seemingly nowhere filtered in from above and added little light to the area. It was as if Heaven was too high to reach in a place like this and only served to mock him._

_He pressed on, however, moving carefully down the hall and tried each door he came across, all of them either completely locked or jammed._

_The further he went, the darker his surroundings got._

_His breath hitched as he approached the end of the hall and any light that had shone up to this point faded almost completely, as if it was suddenly being devoured by the ascending darkness. Like Hell itself had sucked it all into it's gaping maw._

_  
_ _  
_ _What he saw there made him falter. He stopped. A dark figure, floating only inches above the ground, lingered there in front of him. Appendages protruded from their gut and their face was obscured to the point they seemed to lack any features. He could see a closed door behind them. The only one he had yet to check. It was probably jammed, too, anyway._

_There was something familiar about the figure though, something he couldn't place, and he stared for a long while._

_The longer he stared at who- or whatever it was, the more his head started to ache. His vision started going blurry, his hearing turned into static, his body began to tremble. The static only grew more piercing with each passing second, unnerving him to the point his knees started to give way. Suddenly the static cut out, leaving behind a high pitched ringing before he collapsed to the side. And everything fell to silence once again._

* * *

A gasp escaped him as his eyes shot open and he quickly sat up in a cold sweat. Klaus didn’t even notice the rapping on his door, only looking over to address the voice from the doorway.

  
  
“You okay, bro?”

  
  
He sat there a moment, staring at his brother, unblinking.

  
  
“What...time is it?” He mumbled slowly.

  
  
Klaus’ own words felt so distant and heavy for some reason. Like they weren’t even real. Why was that?

  
  
Diego made his way into the room and plopped down on the edge of Klaus’ bed. “Almost 7am.”

  
  
The slighter man shifted his gaze to look ahead. “Really?” He sighed deeply.

  
  
“Yeah, we planned to leave early, remember?” Diego looked at his brother, a brow raised until he noticed the sweat built up on Klaus’ forehead and his brows creased. “Do you want me to talk to Luther? We can always wait a few days-”

  
  
Klaus’ head whipped around to look at him suddenly. “No no! Please, I just….I just need a few minutes.” He closed his eyes and gulped down whatever unsettling feelings he currently had.

  
  
“If I stay in this house any longer, I’m gonna go nuts!” He huffed out and shot a look of desperation towards his brother, blanket now bunched up in both his hands.

  
  
Diego sighed. “Okay okay...are you even packed yet though?” He slowly glanced around the room and then locked eyes with his brother again. He watched Klaus expectantly.

  
  
“Shit! No...” He grumbled and rolled off of the bed suddenly, feet hitting the floor with a loud thud. Before Klaus could get up, Diego grabbed his shoulder to keep him in place.

  
  
“How about we go eat breakfast first-” He trailed off, looking at him thoughtfully. “Then, I’ll help you get packed. ‘Sound good?”

  
  
Klaus stared at him for a moment before dropping his gaze into his lap. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” The lanky man looked back up at him, a slight smirk spreading across his face.

  
  
“And maybe you can tell me about that dream you had?” Diego softly pressed as he stood up and moved towards the door.

  
  
Klaus shook his head before standing up to follow Diego. “Nah, I’d rather not.”

  
  
“Whatever, bro.” Diego rolled his eyes and smiled sadly at him as he left.

  
  
Klaus lingered a few seconds and looked back over at the antique necklace sitting on his dresser for what felt like ages, before turning to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is based on Float Up From Dream from the Silent Hill 3 soundtrack.


	2. End Of Small Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always expect the unexpected. Even if it’s out of the realm of possibility and defies all logic.

Just a few hours on the road and they were already having problems. The car stopped, stranding them in the middle of who knows where and in a thick fog no less. Diego took to checking the engine and not finding a single thing wrong with it, which was strange to say the least.

“What do you mean there’s nothing wrong?” Luther asked as he leaned out of the drivers side door to look at him, an expression like that of a kicked puppy.

Diego checked it over again. “Everything looks fine.” His voice was laced with disbelief. “I don’t see anything wrong here.”

He stared at it for a good while before slamming the hood closed with a huff and leaned his elbows onto the front of the car, face buried in his hands, hair falling over his forehead.

This trip had already become more of a disaster than expected. And Diego was expecting it to have happened sooner rather than later. A record if you ask him. When it came to his family, nothing ever seemed to go right. He can’t remember a time when it did and if he could, it was far and few between. Hell, he could probably count the times on one hand.

Diego rounded the right side of the car and slid into the back next to Klaus, plopping back against the seat. He let out a deep sigh and just stared straight ahead. There was nothing more he could do right now and he felt tired anyway. He didn’t even want to come on this trip in the first place but he caved for Klaus’s sake and nothing more. His brother begged him to go, making it very clear that he’d be upset if he didn’t. Diego could never say no to Klaus. Or at least most of the time. He couldn’t recall exactly when he stopped caring about what Klaus had to say. Maybe it was when his brother became reliant on drugs. But now, Klaus was two months into sobriety and he was rather proud of him for it. What better way to express that than agreeing to go on a family trip that he knew he’d end up regretting later?

Of course it chose to bite him in the ass now.

You’d think after years of not seeing his siblings, he’d wanna spend time with them. But if Diego was being honest, he would have much preferred staying home.

“Why couldn’t we have just stayed home and played Uno or something?"

Klaus knocked his leg against his brother's. "You really wanna start a war?"

Diego shrugged without looking over at him. "This family is already in shambles."

“Really, Diego?” His sister looked back at him from the passenger seat, flashing him a displeased expression before turning to Luther. “So what do we do now, Luther?” Allison had asked with irritation in her voice.

Luther’s bottom lip jutted out while he thought about it. He reached over to open the glove compartment and pulled out a map then. “We could go find someone who can take a look at this. I have no idea where we are though...” He trailed off as his eyes scanned over the large paper in his hands.

Diego rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Of course you don’t.”

Vanya spoke up then, leaning forward from Klaus’ other side to get a better look at him. “Come on, Diego, it’s foggy as hell out there right now.”

“No one asked you, Vanya.” He bit out, quite rudely. This prompted her to lean back quietly and look out the window, to avoid having to look in his direction again.

Klaus shot a look between them without saying a word. He hated the tension between his siblings and wished they would get along for at least a few minutes. In this family, that was too much to ask for, however. Whenever they were in close proximity to one another, all sense of peace flew out the window.

Luther folded the map back up and slid it into his coat pocket. He turned to Allison “Let’s take a look down the road. Maybe there’s a trail or something. A town?”

Already making decisions like he was in charge. Diego loathed it. He remembered a time when Luther could care less about playing leader over the rest of them. Back then it hadn’t mattered. Now it’s like one of the only things his brother knew how to do anymore.

They watched as Luther and Allison stepped out of the car, their taller brother turning to poke his head in. “Stay right here and watch the car, we’ll be right back.”

As he was about to turn away and shut the door, Vanya threw her door open and jumped out, slamming it shut behind her. “Can I come?” And Allison’s head popped up over the top of the car to look at her sister. “Sure, why not!”

Diego laid his head back against the seat. “Try not to get lost.” He shouted, halfheartedly.

Klaus leaned over to stick his hand out the window, waving dramatically. Always one for theatrics. Diego felt exhausted just watching him but he was glad he’d have some company while getting a break from their other siblings. It’s not that he hated them...okay maybe he disliked them. Like, a lot. He had his reasons. After their siblings were out of sight, Diego let out a breath of relief he didn’t realize he’d been holding and the tension that hung in the air had dissipated.

The brothers sat in comfortable silence for a while. It was something they were always able to do and no words were usually needed between them, but something was eating at Diego’s insides. It gave him a rather off putting feeling. And with his other siblings making a ruckus, he wasn’t able to really focus on anything other than the scenery outside. But now that he got a good look at Klaus, it was safe to assume his brother was somehow feeling similarly.

Finally, Diego broke the silence. “So...how’ve you been lately?” His voice shook as he stared up at the roof of the car, toward the sky light that Luther insisted on having when he bought it. Sunlight should have been shining through and blinding him right now, however it felt like something had been filtering it. The fog wasn’t _that_ bad was it? “What made you wanna get sober?”

The question caught Klaus off guard. His brows shot up and he looked over at his brother, surprised. “Hm?” 

Diego looked back over at him with a side glance. “Ever since you came… _home_...you’ve been fidgety.” That word. Home. It felt strange on his tongue. Was it really home? Could he really call it that? It was as close to a home as they’d get, he supposed.

Klaus fell quiet again and considered indulging Diego. Aside from Ben, he was the only other sibling who ever seemed to give a shit. Despite years of not seeing each other, with exception to the occasional run in, they could fall right back into a sense of familiarity with one another.

He turned to him, a big grin on his face. Fake of course, but if Diego had noticed, he didn’t make it apparent. “Oh ya know, getting by.” Klaus gestured a gliding motion with his hand. He totally ignored the other question he’d asked.

Diego wasn’t fooled in the slightest.

He leaned close to his brother, a hand moving to rest on Klaus’ shoulder. “If you’re ever craving another hit, come talk to me-“ Diego gave his shoulder a squeeze before pulling his hand back. “I don’t want you relapsing _again_.”

Last few times he had offered, Klaus ignored him and fell back into old habits. He hoped this time he would listen. Maybe he could bribe him with the promise of going on more trips in the future...as much as he dreaded the thought. Would that even work? It was worth a shot, he guessed.

But the look Klaus gave him afterwards he hadn’t expected, so he must have read him wrong. It told him something completely different. He couldn’t quite figure out what it was exactly though.

“Oh no, I‘m done with all that.” Klaus hesitated a moment. “I swear.”

Diego wrinkled his brow. “We never really talked before _or_ after Dad’s funeral, did we…? He nodded to him. “You look great, bro. I mean it.”

He reached over and grabbed Klaus’ bicep, giving it a squeeze. “Look at this, you’ve got some meat on these bones now!” And it got a tiny smirk out of his brother. A real smile, which he rarely saw from him and it was nice for a change.

Only two people could ever get a real smile out of Klaus.

Klaus pulled away on instinct, grinning from ear to ear now. “Come on man, stop!” He shoved at Diego with a laugh. It was like they were kids again.

Diego laughed with him, and reached over further to gently but firmly grab the back of Klaus’ neck, shaking him a bit. “What’s wrong, bro?” And gave his neck a slight pinch. Klaus jumped slightly, letting out a yelp.

The car radio suddenly sprang to life, emitting only static.

It wasn’t even on.

Diego jumped this time, head whipping around to look and Klaus stilled, face going pale. The static was faint for a while but at some point it had started gradually increasing in volume. Diego kept a firm grip on the back of his brother’s neck. He wasn’t quite sure if it was for Klaus’ security or his own, but he let his little brother know he was there, regardless.

He stayed facing the radio, only glancing out of the corner of his eye to check on Klaus when he felt slight movement next to him. His brother was now staring past him and out the window to his right. And his face was as white as a ghost. Diego slowly turned his head to look out the same window and paused. There was nothing. But he kept his eyes there.

The static grew louder and more violent with each passing second, to the point it was ear-splitting. And still, neither of them had made a move to do anything. They were frozen in place. The ringing in Diego’s ears started blending in with the static and he felt like he was gonna lose his shit any minute now.

And then if for only a brief moment, a garbled sound could be heard amongst the rest of the noise. But it faded away as quickly as it came and only the static remained, as wild as it had been. Both of them caught it.

Diego’s heart was pounding, but he couldn’t bring himself to move still. Only when he noticed Klaus panicking next to him and feeling him tremble under his fingertips, did he move. He dropped his hand from his neck to his back to rub circles into it. “It’s okay the radio is just acting up.” That was honestly more to himself than his brother probably. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to comfort Klaus over the noise that surrounded them, no longer focused on the window Klaus had yet to rip his eyes away from.

Then, Diego decided enough was enough and leaned forward to try and shut it off. 

The radio was indeed already switched off.

His hand hovered over the knob as a chill ran down his spine. Diego rarely felt unsettled, yet here he was nearly quaking. He dropped back into his seat with a thud and reached over to gingerly grab his youngest sibling’s wrist, thumb rubbing circles into the pulse point.

Klaus hated loud sounds, so Diego usually did this to calm him down. Especially during thunderstorms. Normally it worked, except this time it did very little.

Finally the static faded and fizzled out abruptly, leaving them in complete silence.

“What the hell.” Diego mumbled under his breath, unable to break his eyes away from the radio for a few more seconds before turning to his brother.

Diego must have been a lot more spooked than he realized, because he jumped when he found Klaus was now staring directly at him and what he said had caught _him_ off guard this time. It was an answer to one of his earlier questions.

Klaus’ voice was wavering badly, fear seeping from it, breath ragged and his whole body was trembling. “This-“ He had to stop and swallow the lump in his throat before he could continue. “This is why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is based on End of Small Sanctuary from the Silent Hill 3 sountrack.


	3. Nightmarish Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you see is what you get. But don’t always believe it. Even if seeing is believing.

_This is why._

Diego stared at his brother for a few moments, letting that statement sink in. His ears were still ringing from the radio and he wasn't quite sure if he’d heard him right or not. It feels like some of the static had seeped into his head, getting trapped there.

He asked carefully, “What do you mean?”

The last thing he wanted to do was make him more uneasy than he already was.

Instead of answering him, Klaus’s free hand quickly reached for the door handle. Diego had forgotten he still had his fingers wrapped firmly around the other man’s wrist and let go. He figured Klaus would need fresh air after...whatever that was. And his brother had paled several shades lighter than what he normally looked.

Klaus had the door open within seconds and hopped out as soon as he could. Diego wasn’t far behind him, scrambling over the seat to get out before the door could be shut on him.

“Whoa, hey! Slow down!”

Whatever rattled his brother did a pretty good job of it. It wasn’t the first time a loud noise had freaked him out, but there was something telling in the way Klaus had looked at him earlier. Something that told him it was much more than that.

The slighter of them stopped a few feet from the car and stood there, hunched over with hands pressed against his legs. He took a series of sharp breaths before straightening up again and reached up to move the hair out of his face. Diego suggested he put it up before they left, but of course Klaus didn’t listen, opting for a snappy comeback instead.

Typical.

Diego cautiously approached his distraught brother and rested a hand on his shoulder. “You okay? You’re not looking too good, man.”

Klaus was hesitant. Unusually quiet and uncharacteristically timid. They were surrounded by an eerie silence that seemed to fit the foggy atmosphere. It was oddly serene however, and Diego felt himself relaxing into it. He’d never really seen this much fog before so this was a new experience for him.

His brother on the other hand, seemed more aware of their surroundings, green eyes darting around, as if he was looking for something among the haze.

He finally looked over at him. “Yeah.” Klaus closed his eyes and swallowed hard before opening them again, nodding lightly. “I’m good, I’m fine.”

Diego wrinkled his brow out of concern. “Alright...” He said slowly as he patted Klaus on the shoulder and broke away to move toward the front of the car.

“Wait, where are you goin’?” Klaus drawled out, gaze following after the other man.

Diego stopped a few feet passed the car and looked ahead, squinting. He remained quiet for a time, focusing on the sounds around him. The silence was almost deafening.

“They’ve been gone a while…” He spoke softly as Klaus joined and stopped next to him a moment later.

Klaus hummed. “Mm...yeah?”

The brothers stood there for a long moment in complete silence before Diego started forward again, Klaus trailing after him.

Diego stretched his arms upward and brought them back down. “A walk won’t hurt. I need some air and I’m sure you do too.” He said gruffly as he turned around and back stepped to address his brother. Diego slowed down enough to let Klaus catch up.

“What about the car, Di?” He asked as he briefly glanced behind them, the car fading from sight. “Shouldn’t we, ya know...stay there?” He gestured in the direction they’d come from.

Diego huffed. “Not gonna sit around and wait for them to get back. And it’s not like someone is gonna go and steal it in this fog...it’s broken down, anyway.”

Klaus slowed to a stop, prompting his brother to halt and rock back on his heels, hands sliding into his jacket pockets.

“Oh my god.” He exaggerated a gasp, bringing a hand up to his chest in mock surprise. “You’re actually worried about them.” Klaus seemed more like himself again, the anxiety having left him. Diego was glad for that and felt more relieved, but suppressed a smile to avoid getting shit for it.

According to the rest of the family, Diego rarely smiled, if ever. Klaus and Ben were the only ones who ever really got to see him when his walls were down. Now, the walls were a lot more fortified and sometimes it was hard to tell what he was thinking, because his expression would remain stoic most of the time. Or angry. Diego never gave anything away unless he felt comfortable enough to, so very few people got to see the real Diego.

That moment in the car earlier was rare. Klaus was definitely gonna give him shit for it later. Diego was expecting him to, though, and he’d be very concerned if he didn’t.

Diego narrowed his gaze and considered the man in front of him. “Look, we can’t really go home until they get back.” He bit out, rolling his eyes. “And I’m not _that_ heartless, geeze.” 

_They’re still family._ He felt tempted to add, but held back. Diego was not in the mood.

Instead he took a step forward, nudging Klaus’ arm with his elbow and gestured with a nod to continue their walk. “Come on.” Diego turned away from him.

Klaus stalled for a time before following behind his brother again, keeping his eyes focused on Diego’s back as they strode down the road. He glanced around every so often to check for a side path or a sign that could give them some kind of direction. Anything really. But nothing turned up.

“So, what exactly did you mean earlier?” Diego broke the silence again, back still facing Klaus.

His lean brother slowed his pace, hummed, and wheezed lightly.

“What?” was all Klaus could muster up. The waver in his voice didn’t get past Diego either and he knew his brother wouldn’t let go until he answered him this time.

So Klaus stopped again and when Diego heard the sudden lack of footsteps behind him, he stopped, then turned to face his brother. He raised a brow at him and watched him expectantly.

When his younger brother let out a deep sigh and dropped his arms to his sides, fists clenched, Diego knew something was up. And by the way he was acting earlier, something had spooked him. There was clearly something he wasn’t telling him. Why? Did he not trust him? Or was it something else?

Diego kind of understood if he’d been feeling that way. He stopped listening to Klaus at one point in their lives and he couldn’t really blame him if he no longer trusted him. It hurt to think back on that now. It seemed like Klaus had forgiven him already, but maybe that wasn’t the case. Or maybe he was just overthinking this whole thing. He often did.

“You’re gonna think I’m totally nuts!” Klaus finally spoke, voice biting through the air, throwing his hands up dramatically. He started fidgeting again and he looked unsure if he wanted to speak further about it.

Diego pursed his lips and then leaned on one leg. “Can’t be any more nuts than what happened in the car.” He assured in a half sarcastic tone, hoping that it would ease his brother enough to keep talking. He _needed_ him to keep talking. The silence was getting to him.

“Okay um…” Klaus trailed off. There was a pause.

“When I was...getting high, I would hear things.”

Diego deadpanned at the other man in disbelief. “Are you kidding me, Klaus?” He tilted his head in an irritated manner, seemingly losing patience. But before he could say anything and rip into him, Klaus held his hands up, palms out.

“Wait, I know what you’re thinking, but please let me finish!” He pleaded, with desperation in his voice. Diego stopped himself and swallowed down whatever emotion he’d been feeling only a moment ago. He owed it to Klaus to hear him out.

Klaus continued, more anxious now than he had been. “Well, I heard something...in the static.”

“In the static?” Diego repeated, slowly and carefully, making sure he heard right.

His brother nodded at him and then stopped, suddenly widening his eyes at him as if _he’d_ been the one who was crazy. “Wait, you mean you didn’t _hear_ it?”

Diego froze on the spot under Klaus’ gaze, his own anxiety now threatening to devour him whole.

“Uh...no? I m-mean, I heard... _s-something_? I’m n-not sure…” His childhood stutter made an effort to resurface so he quickly snapped his mouth closed and screwed his eyes shut, pushing the unease back down as best he could.

It was just one of the stations, right? Just some really bad reception out here in the middle of nowhere? But the radio had been turned _off._

Diego tensed as the realization hit him like a freight train. The garbled noise he heard-

His brother had heard it, too. And apparently he’d heard things like it before.

Clearly he hadn’t heard it as well as Klaus did. It only sounded like random interference to him, but they did hear the same thing. He couldn’t deny that now. Not when they’d both heard it.

If his big brother was reacting this badly, then he definitely didn’t wanna talk any more about this. A half truth was enough.

Klaus watched his brother as he struggled with his words and felt his chest tighten. He shouldn’t have said anything. Should have kept it to himself. But hey, Diego wanted to know. At least he wasn’t alone now.

“Come on.” Diego started back down the road more hastily, taking larger strides this time. Klaus had a hard time keeping up with him, but he was out of shape anyway and Diego always went on about his body being a temple so he was a lot more adept at walking long distances than his thinner brother.

A cold sensation slowly ran up Diego’s spine and there was a sudden feeling of dread hanging in the air around him. He’s not really sure when he started losing focus on his surroundings, but at one point he had turned his head to answer Klaus over his shoulder after he’d called after him. His brother had sounded distressed.

He found out why shortly after, when he had stumbled over something in front of him. If not for Klaus rushing up to grab his shoulder, he would have fallen face first. His brother probably would have made fun of him for it, too. It must have been pretty damn serious for him to have stopped the incident in the first place.

Klaus pulled him back and let go. And then he glanced down, mouth agape, eyes widening as he stared in front of them.

Diego took a few moments to get his bearings before following Klaus’ gaze and his eyes locked onto whatever it was he’d been focused on. He froze in place. And he didn’t have to look back to know that Klaus had probably done the same.

The air grew heavy and everything fell quiet. The silence was once again deafening.

The ringing in Diego’s ears returned, and this time it was because of the silence. The damn silence. He’d give anything for Klaus to tell him one of his stupid stories right now, or several. But he knew that his brother was as shocked and bewildered as he was. 

Diego felt Klaus approach from behind, his hand slowly gripping his upper arm and he could feel him trembling. He wasn’t sure if it was to ground himself or Diego, but maybe it was a bit of both. He sucked in a sharp breath as he finally registered what it was they were looking at.

Before Diego could get a word out, he heard Klaus’ voice wavering right behind him.

“Is that...a body?”

Diego’s blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is based on Nightmarish Waltz from the Silent Hill 4 soundtrack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it means a lot!
> 
> If you have any questions regarding this fic or TUA, or you just wanna talk in general, you can hit me up over on my tumblr @the-updog-academy.
> 
> I’d love to hear from you!


End file.
